


Обмен опытом

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Смерть Кощея Бессмертного | The Death of Koschei the Deathless (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Обмен опытом

— Игла в яйце, яйцо в утке… Записал? Утка в зайце, заяц в ларце.

— Зачем так сложно-то? — Том Реддл недовольно взъерошил густую шевелюру и еще раз перечитал получившийся список. Кощей тоже заглянул в бумажку и снисходительно покачал головой.

— А затем, что эта матрешка куда надежней. Эх, отрок, совсем еще зеленый, мало что в темной волшбе смыслишь.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — юноша сверкнул глазами. — И насчет крестражей: лучше без, кхм, «дополнительной упаковки», но больше. Семь — чем не магическое число.

Кощей сухо усмехнулся.

— Лучше один, да надежно схороненный, сам потом увидишь. Впрочем, время нас рассудит. Кто прав, тот жить останется, ошибившийся же сгинет от руки супостата.

На том злодеи и порешили и разошлись каждый при своем мнении.


End file.
